The Second Generation
by SiLLyDJ95
Summary: Soku, the son of Sora, and his friends go on an epic quest to save their friend Angel who's been kidnapped by Maleficent and her army of heartless.
1. Prolouge

Many years after an evil group by the name of Organization XIII was destroyed; there was a young boy lived with his father, Sora. The young boy's name was Soku who was 14 years old. His father defeated Organization XIII with his partners Goofy and Donald. Sora then went on to marry Kairi. They now live back in Destiny Islands in a beach house. Soku has taken the same abilities as his father and is now a young keyblade wielder following in his steps to become a keyblade master. Sora's once enemy, Axel had a son that went by the name of Kaze. Axel used to be a part of Organization XIII and fought against Sora on the side of darkness. After the gang was defeated, Axel chose to start over again instead of sobbing over what he had lost. Axel found Kaze as a nobody, like himself so Axel raised him up. Kaze has chosen not to tell his friends he is a nobody. Kaze has a scar over his eye that causes him to be blind. Kaze and Soku are both friends with a young girl named Sianta. Sianta is the daughter of Riku and Namine. She fights with razor fans that she taught herself from birth. Her mother has taught her skills of drawing while her father has been supportive in her fighting arts. What is the prophecy that the three young warriors are about to fulfill? Find out in KINGDOM HEARTS: The Second Generation!


	2. Ch 1 Mischief in the Forest

Kaze listened closely as he dashed from tree to tree, listening for sounds of where his friend Soku might be hiding. Sianta looked down from the trees and watched a flash of white go beneath her; she leaped across from branch to branch following Kaze overhead. Soku was hiding behind a tree a few meters away giggling away at his brilliance. "They'll never find me here!" Soku thought to himself. Kaze heard a giggling noise in the distance and he dashed towards it with great speed, Sianta noticed the change in speed and picked up her pace in the trees. Soku brought out his Keyblade, but why would he? It's just a friendly game of hide and seek right? Kaze came around the corner and clashed weapons with Soku, Chakram on Keyblade. They began to fight as if they were worst enemies. Sianta watched overhead, waiting for the right moment. She pulled her razor fans out and jumped down to clash with Kaze and Soku. A three way battle, with only one winner.

Sianta took a slash at Kaze but he evaded and took a hit at Soku, but he deflected it and nearly disarmed Kaze. Soku was knocked back a bit and started to rub his neck. "Go easy Kaze!" Soku said while rolling his shoulders. Sianta glared at Soku for half a second then took a strike at him. Kaze took advantage of the distraction and did a backflip off a nearby tree and landed right in the middle of the battle, he attacked Sianta by swinging his chakram around her fans, trying to slice straight through them. Sianta swung back and Kaze lost his grip as his chakram fell from his hand. Defeated. Kaze ran off into the trees and watched overhead from a branch. Soku stared into Sianta's eyes with a glare that said, "Let's put on a good show." Sianta showed no facial expression. Sianta screamed a battle cry and started to attack Soku, Soku attempted to slice her razor fans as Kaze did, but her grip was strong. Sianta tried to slice at Soku's hands hoping he'll drop his keyblade in pain. Soku did a backhand slice and swept Sianta off her feet, and she landed on the ground, dropping her fans as Soku placed the keyblade at her neck. They both waited a few seconds before Kaze jumped down applauding. "Well done Soku. You both fought valiantly, but it seems Soku is the victor." Kaze grabbed Soku's wrist and raised it into the air. "YES!" Soku said as he started to dance around. Sianta picked up her fans and sliced them around before putting them away. "Well done Sianta, you performed a perfect disarm." Said Kaze as he picked up his chakram, dusting it off. "Thanks, you did pretty well yourself." Said Sianta giving Kaze a handshake. Soku looked up into the sky through the trees. "I better head back to Dad. He'll be worried." Kaze snickered. "My Dad probably won't give a rats about when I get back. How about you Sianta?" Sianta walked over to a tree and leant on it. "Can I stop at your place and just call my Dad, Kaze?" Kaze nodded and began to walk towards his house. Soku waved goodbye as he began dashing towards his house. "I want my dinner!" Soku thought to himself licking his lips.

Kaze and Sianta walked back towards Kaze's house by the dormant volcano on the island named Yasuragi in the isle of Destiny Islands. Sianta looked over to Kaze and noticed his blindfold as usual. She still had so many questions about Kaze… "Hey Kaze?" Kaze looked over to Sianta as if he could see her. "How do you know where everything is when you're blind?" Kaze looked back to his original direction. "I'm not quite blind. I just don't believe what my eyes see, so I cover them. One day I might take it off. It also helps to see since this is a magical blindfold, you can see feint out lines of things." Sianta nodded and looked towards the volcano as it came into sight. Kaze opened the door into his father's house and pulled back his hood. "Dad! I'm home!" Kaze yelled. Axel ran in and gave him a hug. "What's going on my bro!" Axel stepped back and bumped Kaze's fist. "Hi there Sianta. Need to call Dad?" Sianta nodded slightly as she was still amazed by Kaze's house. The house was full of ornaments and artefacts of all sorts, even a keyblade. Axel grabbed the phone from the kitchen and handed it to Sianta. "Here ya go." "Thanks Axel." Sianta dialled her home number and waited for her Dad or Mom to pick up. "Hi Mom! It's Sianta...Yup I'm ready to go...See you soon!" She pressed the end call button and handed the phone back to Axel. "Thanks Axel." "No problem!" Axel said, as he sprang back into the kitchen. Minutes passed as Kaze and Sianta sat in the living room, they heard a knock on the door, Kaze immediately stood up. "I'll get it." Kaze walked towards the door. "Kaze! Fantastic to see you again." Riku said, giving Kaze a handshake. "Brilliant to...well...hear you sir!" Kaze giggled. "Time to get going sweetie." Riku hugged Sianta softly. "Oh, can't you stay for dinner?" Axel asked with a sad look on his face. "Unfortunately not. Tomorrow we have to train you so you can battle the heartless, and I'd rather not clutter up your home." Riku smiled softly after making his statement. Axel shrugged. "See you the day after tomorrow then!" Axel smiled and waved goodbye. Kaze waved to Sianta and she returned the wave with a smile but then remembered he cannot see it. Kaze ate his dinner with his father and then went upstairs to his room. He picked up his mobile phone, going to put it away but then thought for a few seconds, thinking of Soku and Sianta. He placed it back down on his bedside table, leaving it on, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
